


Adoration

by kazuhiras



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Body Image, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuhiras/pseuds/kazuhiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kazuhira is flustered and embarrassed, and Venom is the gentle and attentive boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://stunarms.tumblr.com/post/132080545103))  
> Tumblr users moselybot‘s and metalgearquinn‘s [prompts](http://moselybot.tumblr.com/post/132072381812) set the wheels of this drabble into motion and 700+ words later I have lost control of my life and this is the result. I will cry about chubby!Kaz being spoiled rotten by Venom until I'm dust on the ground.

“You doing all right, Kaz?”

No response.

"Kaz?"

Venom is looking up from where he’s trailing kisses and bites along Kaz’s thigh. Wherever Kazuhira’s mind was, it sure as hell wasn’t here.

 _Something's off with him_ ,Venom thinks to himself.

He can’t quite put a finger on what exactly, but Kaz's demeanour is different tonight. 

Distracted. 

He’s not responding to his touch with heated earnest like he normally does.

"Hey," the older man chuckles softly, a quiet rumble deep in his chest, as he gives his lover's thigh a light squeeze before nipping at the skin, "are you with me Kaz?"

“Ah!” Kazuhira yelps, suddenly jolted from his thoughts. He’s flustered now. Biting his lip. 

The younger man doesn’t respond further, but does look as though he wants to say something. The words are on the tip of his tongue and there's a moment of hesitation as Kaz briefly considers voicing aloud just what exactly is keeping his mind so occupied. 

He decides against it though, settling for a half-hearted "Ah, it's nothing" and hoping to leave it at that.

Venom isn't buying it though. Not at all. 

Grunting softly, Venom is sitting up from his position between Kaz's legs, moving to straddle his lover before leaning in close. With both his bionic and flesh-and-blood hands cupping Kaz’s face, Venom's breath is hot against his ear. His voice is low, gravelly, barely a whisper and Kaz can't hold back a shiver if he can help it.

"Talk to me Kaz." Kazuhira’s worries are his as well, after all.

"Forget it," The blonde beneath him is sighing, all the while pointedly avoiding eye contact. He seems frustrated somehow. Ashamed, almost. 

"Really, Boss,” he insists at Snake’s unwavering single-eyed gaze, “it's nothing."

Not convinced in the slightest, Venom presses on. “Come on Kaz. What’s eating at you?”

A pause. Then,

"I—I'm really out of shape, aren't I?" Kaz blurts out, face immediately colouring as he realises exactly what he's just said and how damn  _stupid_  it sounds out loud.

Venom is surprised to say the least, taken aback by this remark. Whatever he was expecting the blonde to say, it wasn’t this. Nothing he thought of in his head even comes close.

“Kaz... what are you talking about?”

“I mean—just look at me!” Kaz exclaims, making a point of gesturing to his body, particularly his stomach—which has admittedly become a little softer around the edges since the amputation; the loss of his leg ultimately restricting the extent of Miller’s movements to an awkward limping gait at the best of times, his full weight often leaning onto his forearm crutch. 

Painful to watch.

Realistically, there's no real way for Kazuhira to get back into shape and to his former physique. 

Not anymore.

Not like this, with an arm and a leg missing.

With a huff, Kaz grabs at the skin of his abdomen for added emphasis, no longer stretched taut over once well-defined, chiselled musculature. No longer tanned golden by the sunset glow of Costa Rica.

“Let’s face it Snake,” Kaz mutters, brows furrowed and  _still_  avoiding eye contact. “I sure as hell don’t look like I did back in ‘74.″

Not once has this occurred to Snake, it’s never even crossed his mind. As far as Venom’s concerned, it’s just more for him to touch, to run his hands over and  _love, love, love_. 

He doesn’t see what the fuss is about.

Though he  _does_  see just how self conscious Kaz is about this (as much as the stubborn man loathes to admit it). The fleeting, momentary glimpse of vulnerability in his lover’s clouded eyes fills Venom with the urge to do something, to say something,  _anything_  at all to assure his loyal, devoted commander that his love for him runs far, far deeper than something as superficial as physical appearances alone. 

Their relationship is so much  _more_  than that.

“Kaz.  _Kaz_. Look at me.”

Miller reluctantly meets his Boss’s gaze—so heavy with adoration for him that for a second Kaz’s breath catches in his throat. For a second, he forgets how to breathe. He has to stop himself from fucking  _trembling_. 

Venom’s forehead presses against his own and there’s a slight tug of a smile on his lips.

“I love you.  _All_  of you. Every inch.”

Venom’s words are abbreviated by a kiss to Kaz’s forehead, his perpetually furrowed brow, his pink-tinged cheek, his lips.

“Now  _shut up_  and let me show you just how much.”


End file.
